swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lygrus the Invincible
Lygrus the Invincible is one of ten bosses that signifies the last ten floors of Castle Incrad. The final ten bosses are known as the "Titan Ten Bosses" because they are the hardest bosses in SAO. Lygrus the Invincible is the boss on Floor 90. Its stats are far beyond any other boss ever fought before. Lygrus' size is enormous. Towering well over sixty feet, it is one of the biggest bosses ever fought in SAO. Lygrus is black in color and has six arms with a glowing orange glow emitting from them. His three eyes are glowing and set into a triangle shape just above its mouth. To prevent Lygrus from decimating players as they enter the boss room, giant chains restrain him to attacking. However, he will rip these chains out of the ground and begin attacking if players do not keep the chains connected. Statistics Lygrus is one of the strongest bosses out of the ten "Titan Bosses". His health is too large to even be registered in the system, his attacks are devastating, and his attack pattern constantly changes. Normal attacks are useless to him. Only the strongest, most willing players could even pose a small threat to Lygrus. His strength is unmeasurable by the Cardinal System, and his general level is unregistered. Power Its power is matched only by its level. Its level and power reach unbelievable levels. Most of its power comes from its close ranged attacks. Lygrus does posses some ranged attacks such as a powerful flamethrower, energy spheres, and precision spikes. Legend The legend of Lygrus goes back so far as to suggest that it was derived from the God of the Sun: Helios. Lygrus posses incredible strength to the extent where massive chains must be bound to each of its six arms to prevent it from destroying all of Castle Incrad. During its programming and creation, it offered a sort of strength that was not seen before. Lygrus was intentionally created to be the boss of Floor 45, but because of its unknown and untapped power, it was deemed the title and honor of becoming a "Titan Ten" Boss. Most speculate whether these bosses are ever capable of being defeated by anything within the game. Much to be seen, it is possible to vanquish each and every boss. Only the strongest are able to last within Lygrus' chamber; those who dare to enter are also willing to die if even a single mistake is made. Special Item If the players battling Lygrus manage to slay him, they will be rewarded greatly for their victory of a fire god monster. This weapon is one of four similar weapons that each possess and control an element of the world. The fire element bonds strongly with this weapon, making it a deadly and well-known item. Icus: Flare of the Polar Lights Icus is a legendary sword attained from slaying Lygrus the Invincible. The item programmers of SAO constructed four elemental weapons that were stated to be too powerful to give off to a player in a special monster drop. As a result, the four weapons were attached with four separate boss that each were as powerful as the weapon that they protected. Lygrus protects the sword known as Icus; being a very powerful and unpredictable weapon. The only way to obtain this one-of-a-kind item is by defeating its sole guardian. The sword, unlike the other three, is visibly shown to the players. It is wrapped around Lygrus' chest and centered to the front for all to view it. Any attempt however to grab the sword will instantly be stopped by Lygrus. The Power of Icus The power that Icus possess is seemingly limitless when being able to cause destruction. It holds the power to burn Castle Incrad to nothing but ashes with a single attack. As such, Lygrus defends Icus down to its last percentage of health. Summary Overall, Lygrus is just one boss that possess immeasurable power and strength. The highest leveled players will have to work together to defeat him. No amount of skill alone can bring a player closer to killing Lygrus. Solo-players will have no chance of defeating Lygrus alone; skills, weapons, and gear are useless to his great power. Category:Appearance Category:Titan Ten Boss